<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Boy by endlesshitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895302">Birthday Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty'>endlesshitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N gives Slash a little gift on the morning of his birthday, but it turns out that Slash had a much bigger gift hidden. One that they could both enjoy, for a really long time…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slash | Saul Hudson/Original Character(s), Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N woke up bright and early with excitement bubbling inside her. Slash’s birthday was today, and that meant he had managed a day away from the studio and was spending the whole day with her, and then at night, they’d leave to celebrate with their friends.</p><p>He was on top of her, with his head resting on the valley of her breasts and his hair tickling her skin. It was a usual sight, and it truly broke Y/N’s heart to move him, but she wanted to bring him breakfast on bed and bake a small cake too, so she’d have to get up.</p><p>She moved him as carefully as she could, putting her pillow in her place and stroking his scalp for a few seconds to make sure he remained asleep before getting up and coming down to their kitchen.</p><p>She had closed every door on the way, not that there were many since their house was so open, so he would listen to as little noise as possible and began to get everything out.</p><p>Slash was not really a morning person, but breakfast always managed to cheer him up, so Y/N got him everything he liked. She cooked some bacon and eggs, cut some mangoes and oranges (though that was more for her since he always ended up feeding her) and put them neatly on a bowl and lastly a good cup of coffee.</p><p>That would be his actual breakfast, and now Y/N was getting his “birthday breakfast” ready. Which meant she was baking him a small, mug version of his favorite cake made by her.</p><p>Y/N was focused on her task and did not realize that nearly one hour had passed since she first got up, which meant Slash would not take that long to wake up.</p><p>She cursed lowly and rushed her actions a little, still putting in every once of care and love inside her body to prepare him everything.</p><p>Once the cake was finally done, she had put everything on a large tray and began to make her way up the stairs. She cursed herself for not remembering to open the doors first, considering she nearly dropped the tray multiple times while trying to do so, but eventually she made it to their room and set the tray down on her bedside table.</p><p>Slash slept soundly, now rolled on his back, and with the covers kicked low enough, so they only covered his legs and barely covered his waist. That’s how he tended to sleep during summer, and the sight was quite adorable in Y/N’s eyes.</p><p>The only thing not so “adorable” so to speak, was the morning wood marking the black sheets. It was a very pleasant sight, but adorable was not quite the word to describe it…</p><p>Y/N smirked, her brain coming up with a nice idea to wake Slash up, and she quickly put it into practice. With slow, careful movements, she climbed on the mattress and pulled the sheets low enough to reveal his cock. She rubbed her hands together to warm them up a little and then held the base of his cock, pressing soft, delicate kisses all across his length.</p><p>A soft whimper escaped his lips the second her mouth touched his skin, but Slash was a heavy sleeper, so he remained asleep even as Y/N’s actions got bolder.</p><p>Her tongue had licked from the base up, slowly and steadily, with Y/N holding back a moan at the taste and letting her eyes roll back in her head.</p><p>She wrapped her lips around the tip and slowly began to bob her head, relaxing her throat as much as possible so she could take him as deep as he went.</p><p>Every time her throat closed around his tip, Slash would let out a sleepy hum that almost resembled a moan and shift his lips ever so slightly, thrusting them up and searching for the tightness.</p><p>Once Y/N started to run her nails softly over his thighs, he began to wake up with shivers going through his body and slow, deep moans leaving his lips.</p><p>When he became fully conscious of what was happening, he lifted himself up on his elbows and smirked down at Y/N, moving one hand to stroke her hair.</p><p>“Morning to you too, baby…” He moaned lowly.</p><p>Y/N pulled off briefly and used her hand to keep up the stimulation. “Good morning, baby.” She grinned. “Happy birthday.” She winked, and then lowered her mouth back on him again.</p><p>Slash laid back down and moaned more loudly. “Happy fucking birthday to me…”</p><p>Y/N used her hand to keep up the stimulation at the base and focused her mouth on the upper part, very lightly dragging her teeth over the tip.</p><p>“Oh fuck, baby… I’m not gonna last long if you keep doing that…” He moaned, forcing himself to keep his hips in place.</p><p>Y/N moaned around him, and he quickly got the message. She didn’t want him to last long…</p><p>Slash let himself get lost in the pleasure he was feeling. The day was warm and sunny, the bed was comfortable, his hair was creating the perfect cocoon around him. Y/N’s mouth was warm and felt like a velvety heaven around his dick, and Slash could honestly swear he was either dreaming or he had died and got to heaven. Either way, he was most definitely not complaining…</p><p>Y/N’s eyes looked up at him and at his relaxed state, and she figured it was the perfect occasion to bring him even more pleasure.</p><p>The hand that so far had been resting on his leg came up and gently cupped his balls, tugging carefully and rolling them around in her palm, causing a long, drawn-out moan to echo in the room, coming from deep inside Slash’s body.</p><p>“Y/N… I’m gonna cum… fuck…” He said, moving both his hands to her head and gently pushing her down to take more and more with each bob of her head.</p><p>Y/N sped up her pace and began moaning around him, her eyes glued to his face and memorizing, by the billionth time, every single detail, as he got closer and closer to his climax.</p><p>It soon hit him, after growing steadily and strongly, and Slash could state without room for doubts that it had been one of the best orgasms he ever had, if not the best.</p><p>Everything around him was blurry, the sounds muffled, his body calm, relaxed, and out of his control as he kept shooting rope after rope of cum inside her mouth. He felt enveloped by a cottony bubble, and he didn’t remember ever feeling so at peace.</p><p>Y/N slowed down gradually and eventually let his cock slip out of her mouth and rest against his body, though it still remained hard. Slash was never, ever satisfied with one round…</p><p>Despite that, it would be enough to help him out for now, so Y/N pressed kisses up his body and eventually came in contact with his lips, smiling while looking down at him.</p><p>“How’re you feeling, birthday boy?” She asked, laying down on top of him.</p><p>“Good… way too good to be real…” He moaned lowly, hugging her close to him and pressing a kiss to her temple. “Best way to wake me up, babe…”</p><p>Y/N chuckled and hugged in back for a few seconds. “I knew you’d say that… but, in compensation for waking you up, either way, I brought you breakfast.” She smiled and pointed at the bedside table.</p><p>Slash tilted his head to the side and observed the tray with careful eyes and a smile on his face. “You didn’t have to…” He kissed her again and sat up, pulling her along to sit sideways on his lap.</p><p>“But I wanted to…” She answered, picking up the tray and setting it by their side on the bed.</p><p>Slash went for a bit of coffee first and hummed at the bittersweet taste before picking up the bacon and starting to eat.</p><p>“I miss having these mornings with you…” He smiled, nuzzling her neck while he chewed. “Sorry everything has been so chaotic lately…”</p><p>Y/N shook her head and stroked his cheek. “Don’t apologize, angel… I love you, and I love the band and the music you guys make. I get the sacrifices you need to make.” She assured him, pushing his hair away from his face and especially out of his mouth.</p><p>“How did I get someone like you all for myself?” He asked sweetly, feeding her a slice of bacon.</p><p>Y/N chewed before answering. “You were yourself. That’s all you need to do to be happy, love…”</p><p>They kept eating in silence, Slash feeding her almost the entire fruit had she not made him eat something too, just like she had predicted. Soon all the food but the cake was gone, and Y/N told him to wait while she got a candle and a lighter.</p><p>“Forgot these earlier…” She said, sitting back down on the bed and putting the candle on the cake, lighting it up.</p><p>Y/N sang him happy birthday while he kept grinning at her and looking all over her face, callused hands rubbing her thighs. When she was done, she held the cake higher and smiled.</p><p>“Make a wish…” She said, looking into his eyes.</p><p>Slash smiled and blew out the candle, then leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Y/N was about to speak, but Slash put one finger over her lips and carefully reached over his nightstand and opened the first drawer, quickly picking something and hiding it behind his back.</p><p>“Y/N, you know I’m not good with words, so I’m gonna keep this short…” He began, taking a small breath. “I love you, more than I believed I could ever love someone. You are the smartest, most beautiful and amazing woman that I ever met. You make me laugh, you make me happy, with deal with all my shit… you’re a great lay…” He said with a smirk that made her chuckle. “And most importantly, you love me back. I could have never imagined I’d meet someone like you… And I don’t wanna lose you. Ever. So…” He trailed off, retrieving the item from behind his back and revealing a black velvet box with a simple yet beautiful diamond ring inside. “Will you marry me?”</p><p>Y/N already had tears looking in her eyes, but now it had all rolled down her face. She looked at the ring then up at him, then repeated that a few more times before speechless-ly nodding and letting him slip the ring on her finger.</p><p>She hugged him tightly, and he did the same to her, stroking her back and her scalp and mumbling soft words in her ear.</p><p>“I never had a birthday wish become true so fast…” He chuckled, nuzzling her neck.</p><p>Y/N pulled back and smiled down at him. “You wished for this?” She asked, cleaning the tears from her eyes.</p><p>Slash nodded. “Wished for you to say yes… I’ve been meaning to propose for a while, but I always got cold feet…” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Y/N gently stroked the sides of his face and pulled him for a passionate kiss. “I love you more than I can express, Saul…”</p><p>He smiled against her lips and hugged her. “Love you too, baby… so fucking much…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>